Life Goes On
by natalie.s1991.ns
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice (hold hands up in surrender). Set after Edward leaves Bella in New moon and after the war in HP. After Edward leaves Bella, before she could tell him her big secret, she runs home to her brother, Harry. Little did she know that she would be seeing the vampire again sooner rather then later.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella

Isabella couldn't stay in Forks a moment longer, Edward having just crushed her dreams and broken heart. She had thought that they would be together forever, and as she had just turned seventeen and had become and adult she was going to tell him her biggest secret, the secret she had been forbidden to tell anyone until she came of age and only to those that she trusted irrevocably, however she never got the chance.

Staring at the spot where she had last seen him, she could feel the tears running down her face; feel her heart breaking, _'How could he do this to me? I thought that he loved me.'_ She thought to herself, the most punishing blow that he had given her was when he called her a distraction. She just couldn't stand it. '_Did he ever really love me or was he just acting?' _the thoughts running around her head going that fast she was dizzy or maybe that was because she wasn't breathing.

Slowly getting to her feet as not to trip on any or the roots sticking up from the rough earth, she slowly started making her way to the house, as if she could drag out her last moments with the love of her life, the house that she has lived in for nearly two years. Not noticing anything around her certainly not the huge black wolf in the shadows that had watched the whole scene between her and Edward, and the tears and pain that had followed.

She was numb, numb to the world around her, numb inside and out, numb to anything but the pain in her chest. As her house came into view memories flooded her, memories that she wanted no needed to forget, and she knew in that moment that she couldn't stay, couldn't deal with the ghosts of her past and not just the past in Forks either.

Slowly as if trying not to disturb anything she went into the house, seeing the cheerfully painted kitchen cupboards she had to bite back more tears, as they seemed to be mocking her shining out of the gloom like some kind iridescent sun. Reminding her of sunlight afternoons in the meadow.

Running now as if to run away from the memories, she skidded into the living room, grabbed the pot of Floo powder from the mantel threw it into the flames and shouted No. twelve Grimold place. Stepping into the flames, she spun and spun and spun, until she finally came to a stop, seeing the familiar kitchen filled with her loved ones with shocked expressions on their faces. She stepped out of the green flames, and run into her brothers' arms and broke down sobbing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

Harry pulled Isabella closer to his chest as she cried, softly stroking her hair, that was so much like their mothers from all the pictures he'd seen. A dark auburn colour that looked brown most of the time but a fiery red in the sunlight. Anger filled him as he gently picked her up, with a quick glance at Ginny carried Bella from the kitchen to her room. He had left it as it was knowing she would could back home at some point, and rip him a new one if he had touched any of her stuff.

Since the war Harry had tried to keep his temper on a tight rein, however the one thing that was guaranteed to blow his top snitch quick was someone messing with his baby sister and if he found out someone had upset her there would be hell to pay. He could feel his magic pulsing around him with his anger.

Even though there was only a year between them, Harry felt it was his duty to protect her as he was only her only close living relative. The Dursleys having never been loving or anything, he and Bella had not seen them in over a year. Harry had tried to contact them after the Battle with Voldermort saying that both he and Bella had survived, they hadn't cared any further than making sure that he knew that he and Bella were no longer welcome at Privet Drive. He wasn't really fussy it was not as if he and Bella had wanted the darken their door step ever again.

Harry watched as Bella curled into a ball in his arms. He wasn't sure how long he held her gently rocking back and forth, when there was a soft knock on the door and Ginny entered holding a dreamless sleep potion.

'Hermione thought that Bella might want to take his' Ginny said slowly handing the bottle to Harry. Gave him a grim smile before slowly leaving the room again, closing the door gently behind her.

'Bella Ginny bought a sleep potion for you, you don't have to take it but it's here if you want it' Harry said quietly. Before he had even spoken the last words. Bella had taken the potion out of his hands and downed the contents. Harry who had taken the potion before in his fourth year, understood why she had, she wanted to lose herself in the blackness of sleep, he knew the reason well, even if he didn't know what had happen to cause it to happen.

He held her until the potion had taken affect, she fell asleep quickly in his arms. He stared at her sleeping form, vowing to find out what had caused pain to one of the strongest people he knew and doing anything to make it better. What more could he do she had always been there for him even in the hardest of times.


End file.
